


Chicken Orphydice

by Radium_225



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Birds, Art, Chickens, Cuddling, F/M, art nouveau, preening, they're bird-centaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radium_225/pseuds/Radium_225
Summary: There was a discussion in a fandom discord about Hades characters as birds, and well...
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Chicken Orphydice

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I know, bird centaurs aren't generally a thing? I haven't seen them before, though I do have a few original designs that I've never posted anywhere. I just like birds and think it's cute to watch them cuddle and preen each other.  
> For the record, there is a breed of chicken that looks almost exactly like Orpheus. It's frequently bullied and eaten by predators because it can't see very well through it's mass of head feathers. It felt appropriate for his character.


End file.
